No Big Deal
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: Nya's working on her helmet on the Bounty's deck when she is interrupted by the yelling of the boys. As her mood worsens, the Ninja of Lightning finally works up the courage to say something he meant to say a long while ago... (I know the second genre is general, but let's pretend there's a genre of "Fluff", shall we? XD Also, if you don't like Jaya, please do not flame.)


**Yet another story! *strikes a pose* Haha, I've really should be working on MtG and Hidden Sacrifice buuuut . . . I liked this idea so I ran with it :P**

**This is a Jaya story! (Yes, I know, all of my stories are Jaya!) It takes place after Once Bitten, Twice Shy and right before The Royal Blacksmiths.  
**

**Also thank you to Astrid16 for telling me the little tip about the "...", I appreciate it :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_-No Big Deal-**  
**_

_~A Jaya Oneshot~_

* * *

Nya sighed as she tucked a lock of her short black hair behind her left ear. The wind blew past her face, creating a high-pitched whistling sound in her ears. The skies were a light blue and grey clouds dotted the sky. It was probably going to rain later. The air kept her cool as she continued her work.

Laughter echoed from beneath the deck where the boys were messing around. Their voices pierced the air, creating a cacophony of voices that filled Nya's ears.

"Haha! I won! I told you!"

"Shut up Jay!"

"I say you cheated!"

"It is completely impossible to cheat on this game-"

"You never know, Zane! He could have HACKED IT!"

"Hey! I won fair and square!"

Nya sighs and wipes sweat from her forehead. The boys are definitely being loud. Don't they understand that she's trying to fix her helmet here? She decides to ignore them and keep working.

* * *

"IT'S MY TURN!" Once again, Nya's work is interrupted by the Ninja's obnoxious antics. She sets her wrench down, holding her head in frustration. She has a terrible headache, and the boys' yelling doesn't help. She stands there for a moment, taking deep breaths as to try to calm herself.

"H-Hey Nya... You okay?" She looks up at the sound of the Lightning Ninja's voice. A light blush is dusted across his cheeks, and one tuft of hair is sticking up in the back, making him look really adorable.

"I'm alright," the samurai sighs in reply. "You guys were just making an awful lot of noise."

"Sorry 'bout that," Jay says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "We, uh, got in a bit of a fight... I figured I should probably get out of there because Lloyd wanted a turn and he's little so I didn't want to make him mad. That and he might mess with my machine again. Oh gosh, he could ruin EVERYTHING! Now I'm worried! What if he-" Nya steps forward and presses a finger to his lips, silencing him. A small squeak escapes his lips as he looks into her eyes, embarrassed. "Uh, I'm sorry, I just...um..."

"Just shush," she smiles.

"Nya..." Jay begins again. "There was something I wanted to say to you..."

"Yes?" the girl asks, waiting patiently for Jay to finish.

"I-I'm sorry for talking bad about you."

"What?!"

"No-no-no I mean w-when you were the samurai!" Jay cries frantically, trying to fix his mistake. "I-I didn't know it was you! I just thought he was trying to steal our thunder! Well, actually I...I..."

"Jay?" Nya asks softly.

"I was jealous, okay?!" Jay instantly feels a weight taken off his back at his words. He'd been meaning to tell Nya this for a long time. "I just thought that it was no fair that the samurai got all the glory and had this HUGE, extremely epic mech, while the others and I lost all the fame!" He let out a sigh, and then looked at Nya. "You're...you're not...mad...are you?"

Nya looks deep into Jay's electric green eyes, taking in all of the emotion inside of them. Very slowly she takes her right hand and cups Jay's cheek with it. She hears Jay draw in a sharp intake of breath as he looks back into her eyes.

"Of course I'm not mad," she whispers. "You didn't know. It's no big deal, Jay. Just...don't judge a book by it's cover, okay?" Jay grins.

"I won't ever again!" Nya smiles back at him, and removes her hand from his face.

"Good." She gently kisses him on the cheek, and Jay lets out another squeak. Nya laughs, her laughter ringing in Jay's ears like music.

"Uh...do you need some help?" he asks, indicating the helmet. Nya smiles wider.

"I'd love some help."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the game room, the other boys had just finished another round of Fist to Face 2.

"Jeez, where's Jay?" Kai asks. "We've done like five rounds without him!"

"Perhaps he is occupied," Zane replies, taking a sip from the soda next to him.

"Well, wherever he is, I'm glad he's there," grins Lloyd. "It means I get to take his place! Forever!" Kai laughs.

"Well, pipsqueak, I'm sure Jay's going to want his spot back when he returns."

"But for now," says Cole, putting on his game face. "It's no big deal."

* * *

**Oh my Overlord I hated that ending DX**

**I'm surprised I even finished this: I'm actually sick right now ):**

**Anyways, review! Give a sick girl some love! XD**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing out!**


End file.
